Luke Heartfilia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Luke Heartfilia era el proximo heredero del imperio de sus padres, un chico educado y caballeroso que es amado por todos. El unico problema, es que Luke en realidad era una chica, aunque nadie parecia notarlo.


Amo Fairy tail aunque no me pertenezca…por qué rayos tuvo que terminar D:

Sin un jodido beso.

 **Luke Heartfilia**

Lucy Heartfilia había nacido como una niña, al menos biológicamente hablando, algo que si bien encanto a su madre a su padre no tanto. Ser una niña significaba que tendría que emparejarla con otro hombre en un futuro, para que así su fortuna quedara a sus manos y generar un imperio. Ambos padres se preocupaban por eso, porque en este mundo lleno de personas interesadas, las mujeres no siempre tienen la mejor parte del asunto.

En realidad Lucy vivió los primeros cinco años de su vida como una niña, una que amaba jugar escondidas en su casa y a peleas de barro con sus sirvientes. También amaba usar vestidos y jugar a la casita con sus padres, además de unas sofisticadas fiestas de té en las tardes.

Luego su madre murió.

Y su padre tomo…una drástica decisión.

Si bien siempre fue conocido que tuvo un hijo, se había asegurado que los medios no supieran nada de esta, pero en el funeral de su esposa, era obvio que algo pasaría.

Así fue como Lucy confundida, termino con un traje negro de niño y no de niña. Probablemente la tristeza por perder a su madre le impidió ver lo que su padre pretendía. Tampoco lo noto mucho los siguientes años donde su ropa de niña desapareció, en su lugar ahora estaba con ropas más cómodas y mayor libertad.

Hasta que salió un día con su padre a una fiesta, y fue presentado como un niño en vez de una niña.

—Es necesario para tu futuro que todos piensen que eres un niño—había explicado su padre de forma tosca en el carruaje a la fiesta.

Lucy estaba confundida, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin escuchar a su padre, casi desde que su madre murió. Estaba tan necesitada de cariño, de no sentirse sola, que había aceptado con una sonrisa tranquila.

Convirtiéndose a partir de ese momento, en Luke Heartfilia.

Decir que en esa fiesta todas las personas le amaron, fue un eufemismo. Todos parecían alabar al próximo heredero de la empresa, diciendo que sería para cosas grandes…y por primera vez en semanas, había visto una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre. Cuando era niña siempre lucia preocupado y se negaba a presentarlo en las fiestas de alta sociedad.

Pero ahora sonreía.

Lucy…no…Luke, había decidido que mantendría esa sonrisa en la cara de su padre.

.

No era fácil.

Pensó que las clases de cómo comportarse en la sociedad eran duros como niña, pero como niño tampoco era fácil. Tenía una mayor libertad que le permitía estar algo relajado, pero no por eso, debía aprender menos. Con sus profesores.

Había anhelado que su padre le viera más a menudo, pero parecía que cada vez más se encerraba en su despacho para su desgracia.

Lucy corto su cabello, bueno desde la primera fiesta lo corto, pero nunca más lo dejo crecer y jamás podría ser tan largo como el de su madre. Su guarda ropas había cambiado totalmente a trajes de niño y en las fiestas, algunos niños eran los únicos que le hablaban. Aunque estos eran aburridos como sus padres y por lo tanto, Lucy se quedaban sola en una esquina, siendo alabada por los otros sujetos de la alta sociedad.

Aprendió esgrima, su padre había dicho que era un deporte masculino una rara vez que desayunaron juntos. Por lo cual Lucy se esforzó en ser la mejor, con tal de ganar una mirada aprobatoria de su padre, durante uno de los torneos en los que estuvo.

A veces Lucy olvidaba que era una mujer, sinceramente, sus profesores siempre la trataban como chico al igual que sus criados. Lucy aprovechaba para correr y divertirse como a veces no pudo de niña. También aprendía a cómo tratar a las mujeres, ser amable con ellas y las imaginaba como su madre, lo cual le hacia la tarea mucho más fácil.

—No te preocupes Abigail, no tienes que esforzarte—había dicho Lucy con doce años.

Abigail era una criada nueva de 16 años, joven y de cabellera negra con ojos cafés que le recordaban a su madre. Luego de ayudarle con una caja, la muchacha se había sonrojado hasta las mejillas, antes de irse y reír tontamente.

Lucy no comprendió lo horrorizada que estuvo la señora Spetto, era una de las más antiguas trabajadoras y la única que guardaba el secreto de que era una chica (biológicamente hablando) junto con Cinta el bibliotecario. Aun así Cinta simplemente ignoraba ese hecho.

—Joven Luke—dijo la señorita Spetto muy a su pesar, ya que odiaba tratarlo como chico, pero era una orden del señor de la casa—No debe tratar así a las damas, podrían enamorarse de usted—añadió con horror.

Lucy en cambio solo sonrió tiernamente. Lamentablemente con ese pantalón de vestir masculino, una camisa blanca de la mayor calidad y su cabello corto de forma elegante, lo hacían parecer un príncipe de en sueño. El cabello rubio y los ojos chocolate, serian irresistibles para cualquier género.

La señorita Spetto se vio horrorizada de sus propios pensamientos.

—Señora Spetto, cosas como el género son banales pare mi a estas alturas—comento Lucy con voz algo forzada para ser masculina.

Pues era verdad, haber nacido como niña y ahora vestirse como un niño (¿Era un travesti?) provocaban que a estas alturas, ya no viera los géneros de forma tan marcada como todo el mundo. Había aprendido a edad muy joven, que las personas no se identifican por eso, que sus ojos suelen ser una verdad más reveladora en las personas.

.

Los ojos.

.

Esos ojos oscuros y fríos de su padre, que le habían dado una abofeteada cuando tenía 16 años de edad, frente a la mayoría de sus sirvientes.

Lucy no comprendía, no comprendía nada aun con el rostro volteado.

Había pasado toda su vida intentando complacerlo, había tomado todas las clases de esgrima y arquería para que fuera orgulloso, había estudiado y convirtiéndose en un genio a esa edad. No olvidaba su instrucción con un mago, para poder usar la magia de transformación. Si bien ahora la dominaba para desaparecer partes de sus rasgos femeninos y hacerlos más andróginos (excepto los genitales, aún tenía pesadillas cuando lo intento), convirtiéndose en el heredero perfecto.

¿Por qué?

Giro lentamente el rostro para ver el frio como una roca de su padre, esos ojos duros, lo miraban con enojo e ira.

Todo porque había dicho que tuvieran un día de campo.

Porque buscaba pasar rato con él.

—Tengo mucho trabajo mocoso impertinente, si quieres ser un buen sucesor, deberías estar estudiando y no con pensamientos de niña—grito la última palabra como si fuera un insulto.

Lucy abrió la boca, antes de cerrarla con la mirada pérdida, queriendo decirle todo lo que hacía por él, todos los días de su vida, solo para que se sintiera orgulloso. Aun así, al parecer, ser lo que su padre quería, nunca fue suficiente.

.

Esa noche Lucy abandono su hogar.

.

.

.

Natsu conoció a Luke de una forma muy extraña, había ido a una ciudad portuaria para buscar a su padre, pero se encontró con un estafador que hizo que varias chicas le golpearan, antes de que un chico rubio se pusiera frente a él. Natsu era un mago de fuego, entrenado por dragón que no tenía modales, aun así para él, si tuviera que buscar el significado de un príncipe en algún libro (no es como si fuera a leer) el rostro de Luke estaría en ese lugar.

El chico era encantador, incluso Happy y él tuvieron que admitirlo, cuando este saludo amablemente a una empleada del restaurante donde los invito y está casi se desmaya en un estado fangirl.

—Sueño con unirme algún día a Fairy tail—había dicho Luke en su dialogo.

Si bien era bastante amable y caballeroso, dios ese chico hablaba como una mujer, hablaba y hablaba como si no se detuviera. Pero había comprado su comida, así que Natsu se había tomado la molestia de escucharlo.

—¿Fairy tail?—había dicho para sí mismo de forma vaga.

Luke parecía un príncipe, de esos de los cuentos que Levy solía leerles cuando eran niños. No estaba seguro que su presencia calzara en Fairy tail, bueno Loke era caballeroso, pero también era un mujeriego de lo peor y tomaba siempre como Cana.

Aun así la mirada de Luke se volvió cálida, lo que provoco en Natsu un extraño tirón en su estómago que no explico, ya que no era hambre, ya que estaba comiendo.

¿Qué sería?

—Escuche que es un gremio muy poderoso—hablo con la mirada perdida, Natsu frunció el ceño, no quería que alguien se uniera solo porque pensaba que era fuerte—pero escuche que es uno de los lugares más libres del país…eso sería bueno para mí—añadió con una mirada oscura.

Natsu ladeo la cabeza.

De una forma u otra, luego de rescatar al rubio sin planearlo de un traficante de personas, la destrucción de medio pueblo y los gritos de terror de este cuando la guardia iba a capturarlos.

Natsu llevo a Luke a Fairy tail.

.

Todos en el gremio se sorprendieron de que Natsu llegara con un chico (bastante apuesto para el sector femenino) que deseaba unirse al gremio. Un chico apuesto y principesco que trataba a las mujeres de la forma más caballerosa, que cualquiera de esos puercos del gremio hizo alguna vez. No solo rápidamente fue aceptado en el gremio, si no que fue convertido casi en un símbolo de la población femenina.

Especialmente de Mirajane y Levy, quienes lo aceptaron rápidamente, la primera porque el chico se sonrojo cuando la conoció diciendo que era su fan, la segunda por que el joven comento que era un lector hábil.

Ambas se hicieron parte del club oficial del chico.

Para su desgracia Luke, rápidamente formo una alianza con Natsu, el mago de fuego lo llevo engañado a una misión donde obtuvo otro espíritu celestial, solo por que ocupaba un chico rubio. Después de eso, ambos se hicieron inmediatamente amigos

Nadie comprendía eso…nadie…

No es que Luke fuera extraño, bueno, en estándares del gremio si era algo raro. Pero Natsu no tenía amigos muy cercanos, todo el gremio era su familia, pero aparte de Happy no mantenía una relación muy estrecha con nadie. Pero con Luke era diferente, Natsu rápidamente pasaba sentado al lado del rubio y este parecía tolerar su grado de idiotez muy bien.

Luego Erza regreso, con mirada intimidante y aura fulminante, para reclutar a Natsu y a Gray…

—Podrías acompañarlos, podrías vigilar a Erza—había pedido Mirajane con una cara de perro a medio morir.

Luke quien había tenido un enamoramiento platónico por la mujer, que se había cambiado en un inmenso cariño familiar al verla como una hermana mayor casi madre, no pudo negarse y termino en medio de la misión. Que casi destruye una ciudad…bueno fue una montaña y parte de una ciudad, con una estación…bueno ese equipo después no se conocería por algo que no destruyera.

Y regresaron.

Con Erza ahora como parte de su club de fans, cuando en medio de la lucha con unos subordinados, de una forma bastante principesca Luke le dijo que se apartara y con Taurus junto su propia espada, se deshicieron de ellos.

—Debías estar agotada cuando manejaste ese carruaje tanto tiempo—había dicho Luke con una sonrisa cálida, que hizo a Erza enrojecer.

Sí.

Otra fan muy leal.

.

Gray no comprendía bien a Luke, era un chico rubio y bien portado, que había terminado en medio de un montón de ebrios, mal hablados y con problemas mentales (No quería admitirlo pero había sido encarcelado 76 veces por su manía de desnudarse, el resto no estaba mejor que él) y aun así parecía el chico más feliz del mundo. Había tenido sus reservas con este, no creía que alguien soportara a Natsu como este, y fuera alguien normal.

Luego paso la misión clase S, donde Natsu arrastro a Luke y después de eso aquel horrible demonio…y Lyon. Habían pasado muchas cosas, todo tan rápido que no proceso nada hasta estar en la fiesta que dieron ese grupo de demonios, que eran bastante amables si lo pensaba.

Donde Natsu comenzó hacer malabares con el fuego y todos estaban disfrutando.

—Va quedarte una cicatriz—comento Luke sentado a su lado.

Vio de reojo su propia frente, no dijo nada grosero como había hecho desde que lo conoció. No podía ser grosero con alguien que había arriesgado tu propia vida, defendiéndote frente a Erza, solo para que pudiera estar tranquilo.

Luke era una caja de sorpresas.

—También a ti—señalo su mejilla.

Lo vio tocar lentamente el parque que tenía ahora en este, pudo haber sido peor, aun así noto un extraño sentimiento al ver los ojos oscuros del chico.

—Al menos no soy una chica para preocuparme por mi apariencia—había dicho con voz algo agria y viendo a otro lado.

Gray entrecerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez, Luke ocultaba más de lo que podía pensar.

No pudo averiguar nada, cuando Erza tomo la mano de Luke algo sonrojada para bailar, el rubio agradeció amablemente sin saber en qué se metía, cuando la mujer comenzó a darle vueltas como un trompo.

Gray soltó una risa, que murió al ver a Natsu algo alejado, con una mirada algo perdida en Luke. El mago de hielo se rio para sí mismo, si no estuviera tan tomado, tal vez hubiera visto una chispa en los ojos de Natsu, que pudieron indicarle todo con antelación.

.

Mirajane estaba encantada con Luke, el chico era tan amable y cariñoso con las personas, había hecho un número de casi ocho parejas potenciales para el mago celestial (incluyéndose) que la hacían saltar de deleite. Sin duda el mago tenía el carisma que los magos celestiales tienen, algo había comentado el maestro algún día en la mañana. Pensaba que Luke era un chico hecho de luz y amabilidad.

Hasta que paso…la destrucción del gremio por ese Phantom…y luego Levy crucificada en un árbol con Droy y Jet.

Todo el gremio había estado indignada como ella estuvo impotente, pero algo la sorprendió ese día, había sido la mirada de Luke al ver a su amiga en ese lugar (lo que provoco que la pareja de Luke x Levy subiera varios puestos en la lista). Aun así no rugió en camino a la guerra con el resto del equipo, en su lugar estuvo sentada con ellos en el hospital.

Mira no pudo asistir a la batalla, no tenía la magia necesaria como antes. Por lo cual tomo asiento al lado de Lucy que mantenía una mano con la de Levy.

—¿Quién haría algo tan cruel?—musito con mirada oscura y perdida.

Ella volteo la mirada sin poder contestarle.

Luego una mano tomo la suya y volteo sorprendida a ver los ojos nuevamente cálidos de Luke sobre los de ella.

—No te preocupes por no poder ir…Fairy tail siempre protege a su familia—hablo Luke apretando la mano de ella y volviendo a ver a Levy.

No pregunto como él podría saber algo, aunque podría ser que lo escucho de alguien del miembro de esa mañana cuando se le impidió ir. Apretó la mano cálida de Luke con una sonrisa débil, sin duda el chico era demasiado amable.

Todo paso muy rápido después, Luke había salido un momento a comprar comestibles, después había sido secuestrado y posteriormente rescatado con ayuda de Natsu. Pero había vuelto con un terrible pesar, que solo se incrementó al ver el resto del gremio herido.

—Eres Luke Heartfilia, el sucesor de la compañía de ferrocarriles Heartfilia—había dicho Cana incrédula cuando este comento parte de su historia.

Luke tenía una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

—Todo esto es mi culpa…debería volver solamente—contesto de forma tan perdida y triste, que hicieron que su corazón se encogiera.

De pronto Natsu paso al frente de todos, causando un poco de temor que metiera la pata, como de costumbre. En su lugar solo sonrió de forma radiante, los ojos de Mirajane se abrieron levemente al no haber visto esa sonrisa desde la muerte de su hermana.

—Luke es Luke de Fairy tail, eres parte de nuestra familia ahora y mi mejor amigo—hablo Natsu con altivez ganando un sollozo de Happy, que convirtió a Luke en su segundo mejor amigo.

Mirajane vio a Luke sonreír, aunque aún parecía tener un deje de culpa, sus ojos parecían más brillantes. Lo que provoco que ahora en su tablón de parejas, comenzara también el emparejamiento chico x chico, colocando la posible pareja de Natsu x Luke muy alto en la lista.

La batalla continuo, quedando con el gremio destruido y un Luke muy mallugado que había regresado hablar con su padre, aunque eso no implico que Natsu casi se volviera loco cuando pensó que su amigo había desaparecido, de esa forma ganando el primer lugar de su tabla de parejas.

.

Loke se sorprendió infinitamente de aquel chico que había tenido tanto recelo, no solo por ser un mago celestial, sino porque ese cuerpo tan andrógino era demasiado atractivo a la vista de chicas y chicos. Solía vestir entre una forma elegante y semiformal, su cabello algo alborotado, y esa sonrisa demasiado inocente, parecía atraer a cualquier ser humano en la redonda.

También estaba el hecho de ser un mago celestial, la mayoría de magos (por no decir todos) tenían ese carisma innato que solo ayudaba a aumentar el club de fans. No por nada había salido en la última revista del hechicero semanal, como uno de los chicos más deseados de la temporada.

Podrían imaginar su sorpresa, cuando en medio de la tumba de Karen, cuando deseaba desaparecer para poder pagar por su pecado…Luke apareció. Bueno hasta ahí todo normal, el chico era demasiado amable para dejar ir algún espíritu celestial, los amaba demasiado para su total sorpresa. Aun así la sorpresa real, fue cuando Luke insistió en abrir la puerta con su propia magia.

Ahí Luke dejo de ser…bueno, Luke. No sabía decir que pasaba, cuando el pecho del chico comenzó a crecer y su cuerpo se volvió más curvilíneo.

Luego llamo a todos sus espíritus celestiales y abogo frente al Rey de los espíritus con una pasión, que lo dejo confundido.

—Mi nombre real es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia…aunque siento que fue hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que alguien me trato como una chica—había expresado después de ese día una tarde en su departamento que lo llamo para explicarle todo.

Sobre su infancia, sobre su familia…sobre como a pesar de haber huido, una parte de ella no podía ser una chica…por qué no sabía cómo.

—La mayor parte de mi vida fue como chico—se había encogido de hombres con indiferencia.

Loke había visto eso con malos ojos, para él Lucy en realidad era una mujer muy hermosa, lo poco que la pudo haber visto en su momento de casi muerte. Ahora frente a él estaba Luke, pecho plano y cuerpo andrógino como de costumbre. La chica le explico que le había costado, pero era mejor usar magia constante para mantener su cuerpo en ese estado.

—Además…si lo digo ahora…todos en el gremio pensaran que les mentí—musito Luke…Lucy con preocupación.

Loke se vio entre la espada y la pared, como supuso estaban los demás espíritus celestiales de Lucy. No sabía qué hacer, sin duda lo mejor era que su amo fuera sincero con el resto de sus amigos, pero debía obedecer sus órdenes.

—No te sientas obligado Loke, este es mi problema, nunca quise involucrarlos—expreso con una sonrisa tan encantadora.

Su rostro no cambiaba mucho de chica a chico, solo era algo más perfilado. Pero esa sonrisa seguía siendo igual.

—No diré nada, aunque no lo apoyo, prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda princesa—dijo la última palabra con un guiño.

Lucy sonrió resignada, antes de chocar la mano con él.

Ahora eran amigos.

.

Erza disfruto ese día en la playa como no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo, los boleos que Loke le entrego a Luke, habían sido unas buenas vacaciones que todos merecían. Nadie se quejaba de salir con un chico rubio y caballeroso que le hacía sentir bien. Ahora entendía por qué desde el principio, Levy y Mirajane se hicieron un club de fans. Ahora no solo abarcaba toda la población femenina del gremio, también abarcaba de la ciudad y otros gremios cercanos.

Luke ahora estaba en la playa con unas bermudas azules y una camiseta blanca. Natsu y Gray lo molestaban de que se quitara la camiseta, pero este solo reía divertido ignorándolos. Además ya había sido acosado por varias chicas de la playa.

—Luke vamos a hacer un castillo de arena—dijo Natsu con mirada brillante mientras empujaba al chico.

Este no hizo ningún ademan de irse, en su lugar tomo asiento con el mago de fuego y se puso a jugar, luego llego Happy y los tres reían como viejos amigos.

—Es curioso—comento Gray de pronto sentado a su lado.

Erza lo vio confundida y luego este señalo un árbol alejado, donde una chica de cabello azulado estaba con un aura azul viendo a Luke diciendo algo como…"Luke-sama". La pelirroja la identifico como la chica de Phantom Lord con la que se había enfrentado Gray.

—Cuando me enfrente con ella, comento algo sobre no dejar que su amado fuera capturado de regreso aunque yo fuera el chico más ardiente que vio—musito Gray confundido.

De pronto la chica lo volteo a ver y sus ojos se volvieron corazones canturreando algo sobre "Gray-sama sin duda es más atractivo".

Erza rio divertida antes de ver como Natsu le tiraba arena a Luke, este en vez de quejarse, lo empujo contra el suelo.

—Natsu se lleva bien con Luke—dijo con voz satisfecha.

Gray giro a verles, antes de sentir algo extraño al ver como Natsu parecía radiante con Luke, fulminando a cada chica que se acercaba un metro de distancia…bueno…cinco metros.

Se puso una mano en su mentón confundido e intrigado.

Pero nada paso por la mente de este mago de hielo.

Rápidamente Erza fue secuestrada y el equipo improvisado fue en su rescate, enfrentarse con los viejos compañeros de celda de Erza, saber de su pasado y enfrentarse a un mago santo, fueron solo la punta de la montaña esas vacaciones improvisadas. Al final del viaje no solo Luke termino con Juvia abrazándolo con amor todo el viaje, aunque esta parecía verle de reojo confundida, un Natsu celoso de Juvia y una Erza algo triste por como termino toda la situación.

Al final de la despedida de los amigos de Erza, Gray pudo ver como en la playa Luke caminaba de la mano con Erza, antes de envolverla en un tierno abrazo que le hizo el estómago revuelto. Él se sentía muy unido a Erza y la había visto llorar de niños, siempre estaba para protegerla y eran amigos cercanos…pero ahora la pelirroja tenía a Luke.

No solo él lo había visto, a su lado Natsu apretaba con fuerza los puños ante la imagen.

—Natsu—

—Que quieres Gray—

La conversación ya era profunda, con solo el hecho de que usaran sus nombres de pila sin insulto de por medio.

—Estas celoso porque Erza abraza a Luke—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que le provocaban escalofríos.

Natsu no dijo nada y se puso de pie para irse con mirada molesta.

Eso dijo más que cualquier palabra pudo decir.

.

Luke amaba Fairy tail, si bien no llevaba más de unos pocos meses, sus aventuras habían sido lo mejor de toda su vida desde que su madre murió. Luchar contra demonios, un mago santo y contra un gremio oscuro, ni en sus mejores historias inventadas de la infancia. Su sueño de ser escritor, nunca había sido tan real como antes, ahora tenía todas las ideas que podría desear y su pluma solía moverse ágilmente en el papel. Aunque no había conseguido una publicación oficial, algunos de sus compañeros de gremio (Levy y Gray de colado) habían leído sus historias y dicho que no estaban mal.

Ahora con la anterior aventura de la torre del paraíso, su protagonista Layla (en honor a su madre) sin duda tendría un nuevo capítulo en la historia.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio a Natsu dormido en su cama en el departamento que alquilaba en la ciudad. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca y deseo mandarlo a volar por los cielos. Desde que comenzó a vivir en ese lugar, el mago de fuego solía quedarse una vez por semana o cada dos semanas, pero llevaba varias semanas pasadas que sus visitas eran diarias.

Lo cual era horrible, ya que entonces él debería dormir en el sillón.

Él.

Su frente se sombreo unos momentos ante esa palabra tan común para él y que ahora era tan complicada. Desde que Loke se dio cuenta de su género, al igual que Virgo (aunque esta había jurado lealtad eterna y le llamaba príncipe) sus pensamientos la confundían.

El género nunca fue un problema para su persona.

Pero ahora…era todo tan extraño.

¿Debería decirles a sus amigos?

¿Lo tomarían bien?

¿Le verían diferente si revelaba que era una mujer todo este tiempo?

¿Serían tan flexibles como su persona sobre el género?

Estaba tan asustado que prefería guardar silencio un poco más de tiempo, no sabía cuándo, pero esperaba que el momento llegara en algún…momento.

—Deberías dormir Luigi, se te harán ojeras—comento Natsu quien ahora estaba tirado sobre su cama, con Happy dormido a su lado.

Lo vio intensamente, causando que este ladeara la cabeza.

—Natsu…alguna vez no has tenido que ocultar algo, por temor a que dirán—musito con la mirada perdida en otro punto del cuarto.

Sentía la mirada de Natsu sobre él, pero este no decía ningún comentario salido del tema (como de costumbre) o algo en realidad.

—Luke ya te lo dije antes, tu siempre serás Luke de Fairy tail…no importa que no puedes decir—hablo el peli rosa con la mirada en el techo.

Volteo a verle, queriendo decir algo.

Pero de pronto Erza entro como bólido en su departamento, antes de tomarlo del cuello y arrastrarlo para el enojo de Natsu. Al parecer había sido elegido (gracias a la votación femenina) como uno de los jurados de la nueva señorita Fairy tail. Que termino con todas sus amigas convertidas en piedra, una batalla entre los miembros del gremio, una batalla final contra el nieto del abuelo Laxus y un festival algo extravagante.

Como no amar este gremio.

Juvia era una maga de agua que siempre atraía la lluvia, siempre pensó que debería estar sola hasta que el maestro de Phantom Lord la recluto. Aun así ese hombre era frio y distante que usaba a Juvia para su conveniencia. La primera persona en tratarle amablemente fue Luke, Luke Heartfilia cuando le capturo. Eso era otro punto que estaba en el corazón de Juvia, aunque ella le capturo, el joven Luke se portó amable con ella.

—Tu pelo es muy hermoso y tus ojos azules, no me extraña que poseas ese talento en el agua, todo tu parece decirlo—le había alabado en su jaula.

El maestro le había dicho que vigilara al objetivo, mientras tanto el joven Luke se despertó rápidamente. Si bien discutió con ella al inicio para que le liberara, al final resignado ante la mención del maestro que estaba en camino, decidió hablar.

No duro más de dos minutos para que la actitud arisca de Luke, cambiara a una amable a ella.

—Luke no debe tratas a Juvia con amabilidad, Juvia no caerá en los engaños del joven Luke—hablo Juvia con mirada prepotente, aunque esta parecía algo indecisa ante la sonrisa del joven.

Este sonrió aún más.

—Tu forma de hablar en tercera persona es muy adorable—

—No intente engañar a Juvia—

—No lo hago, bueno eres mi secuestradora (la quinta desde que me uní al gremio) pero siento algo diferente en ti, no eres una mala persona—

Juvia le vio enojada, pero este se fue al notar una sinceridad en los ojos de Luke.

De pronto el agua comenzó a caer con más fuerza sobre la torre donde lo capturaron, debido a la inestabilidad de sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Luke fueron nostálgicos al ver la lluvia, lo cual la puso nerviosa. Ahora el joven Luke diría algo sobre la lluvia y la odiaría como todos siempre odiaban a la misma Juvia.

—No crees que es hermosa—hablo Luke señalando a la ventana.

No es como si pudiera ver mucho en una celda.

Juvia lo vio confundida. La lluvia caía fuertemente en medio de unas grandes nubes grises y no era un paisaje que le gustara. Juvia pensaba que el sol debía ser más hermoso.

—Cuando era niño me gustaba saltar sobre los charcos de la lluvia y jugar con barro, no era algo que mi padre aprobaba (tampoco Acuario) pero los días Lluviosos son geniales. También recuerdo cuando mi madre me contaba historias al lado de la chimenea—dijo Luke con una sonrisa nostálgica.

El corazón de Juvia dio un pequeño hueco de agradecimiento, y una promesa se puso en su mente, Luke Heartfilia no sería herido y lo regresaría a su hogar, luego Juvia se casaría con él porque era el hombre adecuado para Juvia.

Pero entonces Juvia conoció a Gray-sama y su corazón fue todo un tormento de emociones, que Luke jamás provoco. Luke era como una emoción cálida y refrescante, pero Gray-sama era un Dios para Juvia. Aun así Juvia había prometido amar a Luke, aunque su corazón perteneciera a Gray-sama. Aunque tenía un rival de amores, aunque todos creían que era una loca, Juvia había visto como Natsu-san veía a su Luke-sama.

Después de la pelea del gremio, donde por fin fue aceptada.

Aunque cabe agregar que desde que llego al gremio como nuevo integrante, Luke-sama le había aceptado a ella y a Gajeel, aunque este último le había herido brutalmente.

—¡LUKE-SAMA!—grito poco después que paso el festival.

El mago rubio giro a verle confundido, con una gota de sudor cuando lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Luke-sama debe ir a una misión con Juvia, porque el amor de Luke-sama por Juvia es demasiado grande—hablo ella con emoción ante la idea de hacer un equipo.

Generalmente iba de misiones con Gajeel y unas dos con Cana, pero ella quería su misión con su futuro esposo.

—Luke es mi compañero de equipo—salto Natsu de pronto causando que ella lo viera mal.

—Rival de amores—gruño causando que todos se rieran.

Pero era algo muy en serio, también notaba la mirada ardiente de Natsu, que parecía aceptar ese apodo con mucha facilidad.

—Vamos chicos deténganse—hablo el Dios Gray-sama.

Juvia sintió un escalofrió al ver a Gray-sama y sus ojos se formaron corazones, pero aun así negó con la cabeza abrazando con fuerza a Luke. Ella había prometido amarlo aunque eso rompiera un poco su corazón, pero sabía que Luke-sama era benevolente y le ayudaría a sanar.

—Creo que sería una buena idea ir de misión ambos—expreso Luke quien no había perdido el intercambio de miradas de Juvia a Gray.

Juvia giro a verle radiante y Natsu con horror, al igual que la mayoría de chicas del gremio que no habían tenido una misión con el chico. Erza quien siempre se jactaba de ser la única que había ido de misión con el rubio, también giro a verle resentido.

Gray solo tuvo lastima del rubio.

—¡JUVIA ES FELIZ!—expreso la maga de agua triunfante cuando horas después estaban en otra ciudad en medio de una misión.

La misión fue relativamente fácil, si bien ambos eran miembros del gremio de Fairy tail y eso suponía una destrucción total. Ambos magos fueron eficientes en su trabajo y consiguieron la paga completa. Aunque la mayoría de mujeres quedaron traumadas ante los ojos asesinos de Juvia ante cualquier rival potencial.

Terminaron ese día en una cita en medio de un café, para el total deleite de Juvia.

—Juvia tiene una cita con Luke-sama, Juvia puede morir de felicidad—hablo la chica con ambas manos juntas y ojos en forma de corazón.

El chico en cambio estaba tranquilo, antes de regalarle una sonrisa y preguntarle que más quería hacer. Fueron a pasear de forma romántica por el parque e incluso Luke-sama le regalo una rosa que la hizo saltar con corazones en el aire.

Llegaron al hotel donde se quedaban y Juvia se derritió de deleite cuando Luke-sama la hizo pasar a su habitación. Aunque antes de entrar la mirada de un sonriente Gray-sama le hizo dudar, decidió a que esa noche intentaría apagar esa llama en su corazón al lado de su amor rubio.

Pero para su desconcierto, Luke-sama lo sentó en la cama y este tomo asiento en el sofá frente a ella.

Su rostro estaba serio.

—Juvia creo que eres una chica estupenda—las mejillas de la maga de agua se sonrojaron—pero creo que no me amas—añadió viéndole seriamente.

Juvia se ahogó antes de verlo con pesar.

—Juvia ama con todo su corazón a Luke-sama—expreso fervientemente.

—Pude notar como miras a Gray—expreso Luke-sama con tranquilidad, la cara de Juvia vacilo un instante—no se bien que es el amor, pero al ver tu mirada a Gray, siento que eso es amor…u obsesión—murmuro lo último en su mente.

Juvia sollozo.

—Luke-sama tiene razón, Juvia le fue infiel en sus pensamientos, Juvia no merece a un hombre como Luke-sama—dijo llorando e inundando parte de la habitación.

Luego de calmarla y darle un abrazo reconfortante, Juvia se quedó tranquila en los brazos del mago rubio.

—Juvia eres mi amiga…¿Verdad?—

—Juvia cree que Luke-sama es su alma gemela aun, pero su corazón ama a Gray-sama, por lo tanto Luke-sama deberá ser el mejor amigo de Juvia junto a Gajeel—

—Entonces puedo decirte un secreto—

De pronto la habitación se llenó de un poco de luz, causando que Juvia viera incrédula a Luke-sama convertirse en chica…antes de que comentara una historia, la historia de su vida y Juvia solo escuchara atentamente.

.

Erza sentía que algo raro pasaría cuando Luke había aceptado una misión con Juvia a solas, no solo porque la mayoría de chicas habían quedado devastadas, era por que Natsu estaba sobre la barra con expresión de muerto y un total puchero infantil.

—Pensé que éramos compañeros—había dicho con un susurro triste cuando Mirajane le pregunto qué le pasaba.

La maga albina volteo a verle confundida.

Erza le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Natsu, Luke seguirá siendo tu compañero—explico de forma solemne.

Este volteo a verle mal.

—Si Luke elige a Juvia, no volverá hacer misiones con ninguno de nosotros…va a dejarme solo—mascullo lo último tan bajo que solo Erza escucho.

Alzo una ceja confundida, no estaba solo, estaba con Happy, Gray y ella. Fue cuando sus pensamientos lograron llegar a una extraña solución, tan ilógica como que el sol es verde, que comprendió algo que le hizo abrir los ojos impresionada.

—¡GRAY-SAMA!—dijo un grito de la nada que los hizo voltear a todos confundidos.

Mientras Gray intentaba quitarse a Juvia de encima, Luke pasaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos sentándose al lado de Natsu viéndolo confundido.

Este la miraba incrédulo.

—¿QUE RAYOS LUKE?—grito Gray abrazado de forma asfixiante por Juvia.

Luke sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ahora oficialmente Juvia inaugura el club de Gray-sama—dijo la última palabra en tono de Juvia.

Todos vieron incrédulos a la maga de agua.

—Juvia ama a Gray-sama con todo su corazón, ahora Luke-sama es amigo de Juvia, pero solo amigo, no se preocupe Gray-sama yo nunca te dejare—decía la mujer con corazones en los ojos.

Gray se ahogó cuando está casi lo tiro de la silla.

Todos giraron a ver a Luke quien sonreía con demasiada inocencia, antes de ver a Natsu que parecía ver un muerto.

—¿Quieres una nueva misión?—pregunto el rubio al mago de cabellera rosa.

A este le brillaron los ojos, antes de llamar a Happy y tomar a Luke por el cuello y arrastrarlo a una nueva misión con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—El Natsu x Luke es real—dijo Mirajane con éxtasis.

En cambio Erza se puso seria, lejos de las usuales bromas de Mirajane de emparejar al resto del gremio de formas ridículas…la mirada de Natsu le indico, que las ideas de Gray, no estaban lejos de la realidad.

.

Desde el principio la lucha iba ser difícil, la misión de ir contra un gremio oscuro ya era dura en si, como para agregar a Jerall resucitando y un gremio que no existía. Luke debía admitir que ese anciano sin duda, era el ser mágico más impresionante que había conocido por mantener esa forma astral, darle vida propia a sus ilusiones y personalidades diferentes. Fue triste verlo desaparecer, si bien Erza consoló a Wendy, en el viaje de regreso, Luke la dejo dormir en su regazo para que la niña descansara.

Charle decía que Luke era el único hombre que parecía tener la cabeza centrada y que protegiera a Wendy con ella. Al parecer la gata solo la había aceptado a ella.

Luke noto como Natsu veía incomodo a la niña en su regazo, a lo que ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Es demasiado niña para ser un problema por ahora—musito encogiéndose de hombros.

No comprendió.

—Vaya cabeza de lava, ya aceptaste tus sentimientos—comento Gray divertido.

Recibió una fuerte patada por parte de un molesto Natsu, que origino una pelea, que no duro mucho antes que Erza les pateara el trasero.

.

Natsu no entendía que pasaba con sus pensamientos, sentimientos y otras acciones que no controlaba. Él solía ser alguien simple, si tenía hambre comía, si quería pelear pateaba a Gray y si quería dormir se tiraba en cualquier lugar del gremio. Pero con Luke no actuaba normalmente, pensó que era que su rareza se le había contagiado, pero no era eso.

No estaba seguro que era.

Bueno tenía una idea, pero no sabía cuando paso.

Igneel había tenido esa charla con él hace varios años, sobre como al ser un dragón Slayer tendría algunas tendencias dragón a su personas. Entre ellas era muy probable que escogiera solo una pareja de por vida, esa que lo acompañaría en su aventura y seria la madre de sus crías. Para un niño como él ese tema era indiferente, aburrido y vergonzoso.

Pero luego entro al gremio y se hizo amigos, en un primer momento había dudado de las palabras de Igneel y aceptado que tal vez su mejor amiga Lisanna fuera su compañera. Se llevaban bien y solía sentirse feliz a su lado, tal vez era solo feliz de ser aceptado por alguien.

Cuando murió pensó que ella había sido su pareja y no tendría por qué encontrar a nadie más.

Luego llego Luke.

Era un chico, principalmente, aunque eso le era indiferente, puede que por eso no notara todo hasta que le exploto en la cara. Luke rápidamente se hizo su mejor amigo junto con Happy, compañero de batallas y amistad que estaba a su lado en cualquier momento en sus aventuras. Se preocupaban mutuamente por el otro y luchaba codo a codo.

Pero en algún momento de la historia, esa amistad se hizo diferente. No era la típica hermandad que tenía con el resto del gremio.

Era algo diferente.

La primera vez que lo supo fue cuando noto con cierto fastidio como Mirajane abrazaba a Luke de forma cariñosa, había quemado la hoja de misión en sus manos y gruñido toda la tarde. No solo Mirajane, todas las chicas parecían amarle, lo cual era frustrante para su desconcierto. Pero todo enojo se evaporaba por los aires, cuando Luke llegaba a su lado y chocaba los puños con él, diciendo que era tiempo para una nueva misión.

También más cosas pasaban, como que entrar a su departamento fuera su santuario de paz. Sentir ese aroma a vainilla en su almohada, amar cuando el chico resignado le diera el desayuno que el preparo (Amaba la cocina de Mirajane, pero los postres de Luke no tenían comparación) y también cuando el chico se reír al jugar algún juego de mesa.

Había algo que Luke atraía a Natsu, al principio pensó que era como el resto de las personas que parecían caer en Luke como Happy a un pescado. Pero era algo más fuerte, más posesivo y más violento.

Como cuando vio a Luke ser atacado por Gajeel y una parte pareció quebrarse en su interior.

Gray solía fastidiarle con sus nuevos sentimientos, sobre que se perdía de algo y que era un ciego. No era eso, milagrosamente era consiente que la charla con Igneel hace años, podría tener sentido ahora, aunque su pareja en cuestión fuera un chico. El problema era Luke, era un chico demasiado caballeroso y rodeado de chicas.

No tenía oportunidad para su inmenso fastidio.

Pero de pronto todo dio un giro inesperado, estaban en un mundo paralelo y ahora estaba viendo con sus propios ojos a la contraparte de Luke.

Y se quedó mudo.

La contraparte de Luke…era…era una…UNA CHICA.

—Que estás viendo Natsu—dijo esa chica con un tono sombrío y mirada asesina.

Bueno era una chica psicópata y de mal carácter, pero chica a fin y cuentas.

Lucy Ashley, si bien en el nombre no eran similares, su olor y apariencia física era casi la misma. Wendy incluso había notado con tristeza que tenía los pechos más grandes que ella. En cambio él, no dejo de sonrojarse en ningún momento, Lucy era una chica muy bonita, violenta, pero atractiva.

Se sorprendió a si mismo gruñendo durante el viaje, pensando que si Luke fuera una chica, todo sería jodidamente más fácil. Al menos tendría menos de la mitad de competencia que tenía ahora por su atención.

Luego se toparon a Luke, su Luke. Notando con resignación, esas mariposas en su interior y la alegría al verle, chico y todo, que no se comparaba con nada con la Lucy de este mundo.

—Así que soy un chico en su mundo—hablo Lucy con una expresión satisfactoria de ver su alter ego.

Luke rio nervioso antes de ver a otro lado.

—Algo princesa pero chico al fin y cuentas—añadió con maldad la rubia demasiado cerca del rostro de Luke.

Los instintos de Natsu se activaron, gruño levemente en su dirección sin importarle que fueran casi la misma persona. No dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado a Luke, aunque fuera su yo de otro mundo. La chica en cambio giro a verle con maldad en sus ojos, muy diferente a la mirada cálida de Luke.

—Suerte conquistándole—había dicho horas después Lucy.

Natsu gimió enojado, pensando que todos parecían notar que le gustaba Luke, incluso su yo de otro mundo…menos el mismo Luke.

Definitivamente debía ser un mago de Fairy tail para que tuviera esta jodida suerte.

.

Regresar a su mundo había sido genial, ya saben, volver donde no tienen que luchar contra un reino malvado y un dragón falso para salvar una isla de gatos mágicos como Happy. Luke amaba regresar a su departamento, a su casa ultrajada y a sus amigos con nuevas aventuras. Todo parecía en orden y todos celebraban de un poco más de vida que tenían, como todo miembro de Fairy tail. Hasta que paso aquello, el primer día de regreso a la tierra, se sorprendió cuando vio a Natsu sonriendo en la barra hablando con Lisanna.

Sintió un extraño golpe en su pecho y quedo pensativo en una mesa del gremio.

Mirajane le había contado la historia de Natsu y Lisanna, siempre pensó que la idea era muy tierna. Aunque ahora al verlos mayores y con esas sonrisas cómplices cuando molestaban a Elfman.

Se sentía algo mal.

—Oye conejo—gruño Gajeel sentándose a su lado.

Lo vio indiferente, si bien el hombre le había dado una brutal paliza, ya todo estaba en el pasado. Durante la aventura en Edolas, Gajeel le había protegido en varias ocasiones y luchado codo a codo. Además después de señalar divertida que podría tener un enamoramiento por Levy cuando este le acusó de estar mucho tiempo a su lado, habían entablado una especie de amistad.

—Si tienes celos deberías decir la verdad—gruño este en su usual tono hosco.

Lucy lo vio de mala forma.

Gajeel había sido la mano derecha del maestro de Phantom lord, y el único que sabía desde el principio que ella en realidad era una chica. Aunque ahora Juvia también lo sabía, ambos parecían ser leales en no decir nada. Pero parecía que cada momento más personas sabían la verdad.

Que problemático.

—Tampoco le has dicho a Levy que la amas—le gruño de regreso.

El dragón Slayer de metal lo vio de mala forma, antes de ponerse de pie y agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡NOS VAMOS DE MISIÓN!—grito atrayendo la atención de todos, antes que Lily volara a su lado.

—¿Acaso no tengo voz ni voto?—cuestiono Luke indignado mientras era arrastrado.

—Gihi—dijo Gajeel malicioso.

Luke se puso pálido.

—¡AYUDA!—grito mientras las puertas eran cerradas detrás de él.

El gremio quedo en silencio, antes que las charlas se reanimaran.

—Sin duda Luke es especial, incluso Gajeel lo ve como amigo—hablo Erza de forma aprobadora.

Todos a su alrededor se rieron de eso.

—Luke es un buen compañero de misión, la última vez desciframos unas runas interesantes—hablo Levy emocionada.

—Luke-sama es el mejor amigo de Juvia, no hay un equipo mejor excepto por Juvia y Gray-sama—declaro la maga de agua con pasión.

Todos la vieron con compasión.

—Luke sin duda es un chico muy guapo, no puedo creer que sea la contraparte de Lucy—hablo Lisanna, todos asintieron sabiendo la historia completa—aunque Lucy tuvo varias chicas intentando conquistarla en Edolas—admitió la albina recordando a edo-Natsu deprimido por el hecho una semana.

—Si Luke fuera una chica, igualmente sería un candidato de esposo—dijo Cana algo borracha.

Todos rieron.

Excepto Natsu que se fue a una esquina murmurando enojado, que Luke lo había vuelto a abandonar.

Lisanna noto eso con curiosidad, sonriendo al pensar que fuera chico o chica, sin dura Natsu siempre se vería atraído por Luke. Ella se sonrojo levemente recordando como en Edolas le había tratado como una dama. Luke era un chico apuesto.

.

Luke no comprendió como se dio todo a continuación, demasiado rápido como siempre y sin muchas explicaciones hasta que todo parecía estar sobre él. Desde que se topó a Cana ebria luego de anunciar los exámenes clase S, hasta verse involucrado en un secreto de su parte y luego en medio de un barco. También la mirada herida de Natsu al aceptar ser compañero de Cana y las lágrimas de Juvia al no poder tener a su mejor amigo como compañero.

Luego las batallas, un gremio oscuro, más batallas, más problemas con un gremio oscuro. Rodar entre aún más batallas que le hicieron casi caer desfallecido.

Por último la batalla final con el maestro del gremio oscuro, que resultó ser uno de los maestros de Fairy tail. Donde ellos quedaron sin magia a merced de una magia oscura que le hizo temblar de temor.

Durante un segundo recordó vagamente su infancia, donde ella había sido aún una niña, donde su madre había llegado al escucharla llorar en su habitación, diciendo que las sombras se la iban a comer. Su madre la dejo llorar con paciencia, antes de tomarle de la mano y sonreírle.

— _No te preocupes Lucy ahora estoy aquí, nada te atacara—_

— _Cuando te vayas volverán mamá—_

— _Mira nuestras manos Lucy, están unidas, eso significa que estamos juntas y juntas tenemos la magia más poderosa del mundo—_

— _¿Cuál?—_

— _La magia más poderosa de todas, la magia de donde viene toda la magia…la magia del amor—_

Estaba aterrorizada varios grados más que aquella tierna infancia y terror infantil. Pero aun así las palabras de su madre la habían calmado, para después contarle historias de caballeros, dragones y magos que le hicieron dormir entre risas.

Luke noto como todos estaban paralizados por la lucha, sin poder continuar y cediendo a el temor. Incluso Natsu a su lado parecía frustrado y con ganas de correr. Era curioso como siempre terminaba pensando en Natsu, siempre viéndolo, siempre confiando que estaría a su lado, quien le animaría y ayudaría en las batallas.

Su mejor amigo.

Tal vez algo más.

Trago saliva antes de tomar la mano del chico, este dejo la mirada preocupada para girar a verle asombrado, sonrió aunque tuviera miedo, porque le tocaba ser su pilar en ese momento.

—Cuando nos sujetamos la mano, es menos tenebroso ¿no crees?—había dicho con una sonrisa cálida.

Los ojos de Natsu le habían visto incrédulos, antes de sonreír vagamente aceptando el apretón de manos que le mando un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

Luego la batalla se reanudo.

Para poco después, todo fuera una luz poderosa.

.

Siete años.

Habían perdido siete años.

Natsu sonreía y gritaba como de costumbre, pero sentía algo de temor en su corazón al regresar y ver todo diferente, sus amigos mayores y muchos cambios que parecían atormentarlo. Pero aun así seguía sonriendo, porque eran Fairy tail, y ellos pueden con lo que fuera.

Incluso una conspiración contra los magos celestiales y entrar a un torneo de gremios para ganar dinero, recuperar su nombre y ayudar a sus amigos que los esperaron.

Aunque al principio había sido todo complicado y el primer día no avanzaron mucho, habían prometido retornar la aventura. Exceptuando cuando llego la pelea de Mirajane, donde todos hicieron cosplay y más de una chica aprovecho para manosear a Luke, todo bien.

Hasta que lo vio.

Luke siendo torturado una y otra vez por Minerva, sin ningún remordimiento en medio de esa batalla acuática. Recordaba a todas las chicas gritar cuando el rubio entro en la competencia, siendo alabado por casi todo ser viviente. Aun cuando sus llaves desaparecieron, el chico no se mostró menos digno de ser un miembro de Fairy tail.

No por eso quedo menos tranquilo cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos junto a Gray. Sentía que todo el gremio estaba paralizado, lanzándole miradas venenosas a Sabertooth, pero ninguna fue comparada a la suya cuando se levantó y los vio.

Su fuego interno clamaba por sangre.

Pero ya esperaría después por esta.

.

Luke se levantó incomodo sin saber cuánto había estado durmiendo, esos juegos mágicos estaban acabando con su persona. Luego las imágenes de la batalla contra Minerva llegaron a su mente y apretó los dientes con fuerza, esa zorra le había ganado. Se incorporó con dificultad sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, antes de ver una mata de pelo rosa viéndolo fijamente.

Sonrió con dificultad intentando fingir su mal humor.

—Lamento haber perdido—musito en voz baja sin entender por qué la enfermería estaba tan vacía.

Natsu lo vio fijamente, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No importa en realidad ya vengue tu derrota, la lucha contra los dragón Slayer fue fácil—musito dejándole confundido.

Le explico que había dormido por más de un día, sobre la unión de ambos grupos porque Laxus derroto a su padre malvado. Luego le dijo como ahora estaban en primer lugar y mantendrían esa racha, pero aun así su sonrisa no volvió.

Las palabras sobre como Wendy tuvo que usar demasiada magia para que no muriera.

Le dejaron pensando.

—Soy bastante débil—musito sin poder evitarlo.

Frente a cualquier otro miembro del gremio hubiera mostrado su lado caballeroso, ese que no se equivoca y es amable con todos. Pero con Natsu, su mejor amigo, su primer amigo en realidad, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente asustado y temeroso.

Era débil como su padre le había dicho.

El recuerdo de su padre muerto le hizo que sus ojos se aguaran.

Nunca pudo hacer que se sintiera orgulloso.

Una mano sobre su cabeza le hizo alzar el rostro, para toparse con una sonrisa amable de Natsu y algo cariñosa.

—Eres un mago bastante fuerte Luke, pero esta batalla no es individual, nunca lo es, somos un gremio, una familia que nunca te va abandonar—añadió con una sonrisa gigante.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas al pensar en lo cool que Natsu se había vuelto, antes que de la nada todo el gremio entrara y se tirara sobre él, en especial las chicas. El aleteo disminuyo, pero de reojo cuando veía a Natsu y este la veía fijamente, el rubor aparecía de nuevo.

Incluso cuando fue secuestrado (de nuevo), cuando su yo del futuro murió entre sus manos o la batalla contra los dragones inicio.

Cuando al final de la batalla termino sentado en el suelo al lado de un Natsu que parecía agotado de igual forma, conmocionado por las palabras de Rogue que tampoco pudo creer. No imaginaban a Gray matando a Frosch, pero en un mundo donde todo parecía un apocalipsis.

Todo era tan confuso.

—Entonces…la batalla termino—dijo Luke viendo el cielo confundido.

Recordaba la mirada vaga de su yo del futuro despidiéndose abrazando su mano con la marca del gremio, susurrándole que debía ser sincero y que no tuviera ningún temor. La sonrisa vaga que le mostro, le hizo pensar si en aquel extraño futuro, sus amigos sabían la verdad sobre su persona.

Natsu en cambio estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida y un rastro seco de lágrimas, había llorado y estado furioso cuando su yo alterno murió hace ya varias horas.

Se iba a levantar, pero la mano de Natsu tomo la suya con fuerza. Aunque lo vio y le llamo, este no pareció consiente.

—Tu no vas a morir—anuncio el mata dragones causando su sorpresa.

Dejo de intentar ponerse de pie y en su lugar hizo algo muy extraño, desde que se conocieron nunca se habían abrazado por lo que pensó que Natsu lo tomaría como un loco, pero no se puso tenso, simplemente dejo que su abrazo lo arrullara en su pecho plano (aunque estaba tan cansado que agradecía que la magia no se desvaneciera) mientras luchaba contra el sueño.

—No voy a morir—afirmo con voz calmada.

El dragón sonrió antes de caer inconsciente, en un buen merecido descanso. Dejando su corazón moviéndose rápidamente y suspirando al ver que sus emociones, eran complicadas.

.

Luke había odiado a Tártaros, no solo esa batalla fue terrible y la ciudad quedo devastada. Fue en el momento donde su mundo fue confrontado entre sus amigos (el mundo en general) y la unión con uno de sus espíritus celestiales, que sintió temor como nunca lo hizo. Acuario le había abrazado, diciéndole a su forma que estaba orgulloso de su persona, aunque fue la primera en oponerse a esa actuación de chico lindo y encantador.

Acuario era su espíritu más querido, no es que estuviera sobre los otros, pero era el recuerdo más cercano a su madre y lo más similar a una que tuvo después.

Había visto la llave con incredulidad.

No queriendo romperla.

No queriendo…

—¡Nooooooo!—había dicho sin forzar su voz.

Ahí no era un chico o una chica, solo era una persona destrozada cuando vio la llave romperse y la última sonrisa de su amiga. Su corazón se había roto al entender esa sonrisa cariñosa, similar a las pocas que recordaba de su madre.

Pero la clave se rompió, el Rey de los espíritus fue invocado y él quedo incrédulo viendo la llave en sus manos. Había intentado alzar la mano buscando unir la llave, pero los pedazos se fueron volando dejando solo la mitad de la llave.

No sintió cuando fue arrastrado por la pelea lejana, cuando cayó de la colina y quedo sentado aun llorando insaciablemente.

Tampoco cuando su transformación acabo y quedo como una chica, ante la mirada incrédula de los demonios que pedían una explicación.

—Regresa a mí—pedía abrazando la llave a su corazón.

Al final como un rayo de esperanza, su traje se transformó con magia y el agua le protegió de los ataques. Volvió a verse como un chico andrógino y lucho aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero Acuario ya no estaba.

Y parte de su vida perdió sentido.

.

Todos se fueron…todos siguieron su vida. Natsu había decidido ir a entrenar y el resto de sus amigos tomo la decisión que le destrozo más que cualquier palabra, dejar el gremio. Luke había llorado en su habitación por dos días, la perdida de ellos y sobre todo la de Acuario. Luego fue a buscar al resto del gremio, para encontrar con que ya todos se habían ido.

Dejándole solo.

Había pasado dos horas en lo que quedaba del gremio, nuevamente destruido, viéndolo con la mirada perdida.

—Que hare ahora—dijo al cielo esperando que su madre contestara.

Un viento revolvió su cabello corto, provocando que nuevas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, llamando a sus padres, a sus amigos y a Acuario.

.

.

.

Había pasado un año de entrenamiento, excepto esos días con Gildarts que fueron más que todo una tontera antes que entrenamiento. Y había decidido que era hora de regresar, con nuevas fuerzas, nuevas resoluciones y buscando a sus amigos. Happy y él decían cuanto se sorprenderían y estaban emocionados. Luego escucharon sobre los juegos mágicos, y habían corrido pensando que todo el gremio se encontraba ahí. Pero para su sorpresa fueron solo unos debiluchos que derroto sin dificultad.

Antes de oler.

Sí.

Oler.

Un aroma a vainilla que le hizo correr por los pasillos alegre de poder identificar algún olor familiar, corrió y corrió con Happy detrás de él. Pero se detuvo cuando frente a él apareció una extraña silueta.

Era una chica, llena de curvas y con un short diminuto que dejaba ver sus piernas (con algunas cicatrices), también tenía una camiseta pegada al cuerpo y una larga cabellera rubia por sus caderas. La chica había volteado a verles, mostrando unos enormes ojos castaños que reconocería inmediatamente, una cara algo redonda y una cicatriz en su mejilla.

—¿Luke?—tartamudeo choqueado por la imagen.

Le recordaba muchísimo a la Lucy que vieron en Edolas, mucho más femenina por supuesto.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron incrédulos, al igual que su boca.

—¿Natsu?—tartamudeo temerosa.

De pronto los tres estaban en medio del nuevo departamento de Luke, sentados viéndola incrédulos y sin decir nada. Luke parecía nervioso, de brazos cruzados resaltando los enormes pechos que Natsu vio de reojo más de una vez.

Pero Natsu era Natsu.

Algo debía decir en algún momento.

—¿Eres travesti?—pregunto ganando una mortal patada en su rostro que lo dejo con un morete durante algunas horas.

Después de eso Luke comenzó a explicar la situación, desde su infancia hasta su juventud, como se unió al gremio y el por qué no dijo nada. Después se disculpó por haber mantenido su género oculto, diciendo sobre el temor que tuvo de ser descubierta y sobre como cuando le abandonaron (lo había dicho con una mirada de resentimiento) había decidido empezar de cero nuevamente su vida.

Como su inicio cuando era niña.

Como Lucy Heartfilia.

—Vaya historia—dijo Happy comiendo un pescado.

Lucy giro a verle preocupado.

—Siempre supe que Luke era un bicho raro, pero sigue siendo Luke—

—En realidad me llamo ahora Lucy, Happy—

—Lucy o Luke, eres mi amigo—

Ambos sonrieron y Happy le abrazo con fuerza, causando una ola de tranquilidad en el rubio. Este giro a ver a Natsu que le miraba intensamente, provocando que se sintiera nerviosa.

—Al menos Gray no me dirá más que soy gay y tendré menos competencia—exclamo antes de soltar una carcajada.

Lucy solo lo vio con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca, sabiendo que eso sería lo más cercano que estaría pronto de una declaración romántica. Eso pensó cuando este se abalanzo en un abrazo tripe que los dejo en el suelo sonriendo.

—Entonces ya no te saldrás de la cama cuando yo me cole en ella como antes—

—Eres un pervertido—

—Aye Sir—

Y así la vida de Luke Heartfilia tuvo nuevamente otro cambio loco, pues ahora era una chica y al parecer, una chica que Natsu pensaba que era suya.

Que la aventura continúe.

 **Fin**

 _Amo poner a los personajes dudando de su sexualidad sin ser necesario, esto me gusta porque demuestra que el amor va más allá del género. También porque creo que de hombre Lucy seria caliente._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
